Back To The Prequel Part 1
Back To The Prequel Part 1 is the first half of the 2 part episode of season 13 and the 258th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off at Kadic where Jeremy was working on his computer when Odd came in and wanted to show Jeremy something that Kiwi found while he was digging the yard. Odd showed Jeremy that Kiwi had recovered a wet tennis ball covered in dirt and which Jeremy said it was gross but Odd did also tell him that he and Kiwi buried a wet ball that Kiwi peed on many years ago. Jeremy asked Odd if remembered what year and where did he bury it and maybe he could help him. Odd did say that he had buried on the exact day September 3rd 2003 and Jeremy soon took him to the factory where he made a time machine which Odd was shocked that Jeremy made one and Odd asked how and when did he make one and Jeremy just said that he did while they were doing nothing. Soon Jeremy set the time backwards to the time September 3rd 2003 and both he and Odd went back in time to that date and they soon landed in 2003 which they were shocked to see the factory in the early 2000's which Odd says that the factory looks a bit different but just then they saw the past Jeremy who was running to the factory to which the present Jeremy says he remembers where they are now. Jeremy says that they are the factory where he had discovered the supercomputer they went to go look inside and they were shocked to see everything that was old. Sometime into the new school year, a twelve-year-old boy-genius named Jeremie Belpois stumbles upon an abandoned factory while looking for potential parts for his miniature robots. In his search, he finds the lab and decides to reactivate the supercomputer to see what is on it. When he turns the monitors on, he accidentally awakens a mysterious, pink-haired Artificial Intelligence who immediately asks where she is. 'Jeremy says to Odd that they should go forward and find the ball spot. They arrived at Kadic the next morning and both Jeremy and Odd were watching everyone in science class '''The next morning, a new kid at Kadic Academy introduces himself to Ulrich Stern as "Odd Della Robbia, your brand new roommate." Ulrich draws the line right then and there, telling Odd to take things nice and slow between them. At this point, Sissi Delmas arrives to tell her "Ulrich sweetheart" to meet her at her dorm at eight that night. Odd takes an immediate interest in Sissi, despite Ulrich's claim that she is a "brain-dead leech". Odd continues to pester Ulrich after class with lame jokes, claiming that "by the end of the day, Ulrich won't be able to do without him". ' Odd tells Jeremy that Sissi won't get Ulrich's attention like that but Jeremy also did tell Odd that they have Sissi as a friend in their timeline. Just then Odd has found the spot where Kiwi buried the peed tennis ball Jeremy tells Odd that he can't dig it up here because it will change time for the future and Jeremy just told him to make a note of where he buried the ball then once their back in the present he can dig it up there. Odd doesn't understand Jeremy's timeline theory. Soon the two of them arrived at the dorms and they spotted the past Jeremy working on his computer and past Ulrich who saw Kiwi '''When Ulrich returns to his dorm, he finds all of his things trashed because of Odd's dog, Kiwi - whose presence at the academy is a violation of school rules. Angry about the mess, Ulrich threatens to tell the principal about Kiwi and leaves. As this happens, Jeremie continues to work in his own dorm when his screen blacks out then displays the same strange logo that was on the Lyoko monsters and the vending machine. Ulrich hears Jeremie's screams and runs to his dorm, only to discover Jeremie being attacked by his miniature robots. After rescuing him, Ulrich demands to know what is happening. After some persuasion, Jeremie gives in on the condition that Ulrich keeps what he's about to learn a secret. '''Odd asked Jeremy if that's how Ulrich found out about the supercomputer and Jeremy said yes soon Odd got the note of where he buried the ball and then went back to the present. As soon as they left they were still in the past as they showed up in part 2 of X.A.N.A Awakens. Odd asked Jeremy why didn't they go back and where were they which Jeremy said that time machine didn't take them back to the present their still in 2003. Odd says he remembers this scene and he says that he was in the lunchroom with Ulrich and Sissi and he said Jeremy was in his room and talking to him Ulrich and Sissi '''The next morning, Odd greets Ulrichand Sissi over breakfast, revealing he had styled his hair in a spiked-up fashion similar to his virtual look. Meanwhile, Jeremie is on his computer, furthering his research on Lyoko. He explains to Maya that while Ulrich and Odd return to Earth if they are killed on Lyoko, she will disappear forever if she were. But, on the bright side, Jeremie discovers that the towers serve as portals between Earth and Lyoko and believes that the red tower discovered in the Ice Sector, as the red color signifies activation, could be used to materialize her. Jeremy said no wonder they couldn't go further they ran out of battery's Odd asked him how did he change the charger that the Death Star had used to fire their weapon to batteries which Jeremy says ever since they had their troubles on The Death Star Aelita had given him D batteries instead of using the charger pack. Odd and Jeremy looked around again and they saw what was going on next Over their cell phones, Ulrich agrees to meet Jeremie and Odd at the factory to help Maya, but says a little too much around Yumi. Suspicious of the strange events unfolding around her, she holds him back and insists on being told what is going on. Given the gravity of the situation, the team agrees and Yumi is taken to the factory. She agrees to be virtualized upon a dare by Ulrich, despite having difficulty believing their story at first, and the three manage to rescue Maya in time. Yumi discovers her weapon is a frizbee-like fan that slices through monsters when thrown. To Be Continued